ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Go Crazy
= Let's Get Crazy! = Posted by : TheRyanLee on Mar 13, 2018, 6:46am - Spink's Manor, Highholm. August 18th, Evening - Tate entered Spink's Manor with his head held high. There was an impeccable strut to his walk. It was more than enough to irritate the elders. He rudely bumped past some people and snatched a drink from a servant's tray. He downed it as he scanned the room. A few guests shot disapproving looks his way but he couldn't care less. He came to party. "What? It's a party, right?" he shouted. A few of the ladies giggled at his boisterous entrance. He winked at them. He grabbed his second drink and maneuvered his way through the crowd. He was searching for his father. Just as he spotted him off in the corner, someone else caught his eye. He could tell that she was older than him, but still youthful. Her eyes were quite striking. Hazel? He thought to himself. He was intrigued. Tate took a smooth walk over to the young lady. He flagged down a servant. "Could you get us the finest champagne you have? Thank you." Tate turned toward the woman and formally introduced himself with a slight bow. "My fair lady, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Tate Montclaire. I wasn't expecting to meet someone this exquisite." She shook her head and chuckled at him. "I know who you are, Tate. I'm pretty certain all of Dusk knows who you are." "As they should," he nodded while maintaining intense eye contact with her. "Right... I am Emily. Emily Roezell." She extended her hand. Tate put his hand firmly into hers and gave her a real handshake. "Emily, have some champagne with me. Screw the speech. Let's make this a real party!" He exclaimed. Emily cringed a bit. Everything about him was just so loud. She didn't come here to party. She needed to get away from him. It was time for the oldest trick in the book. "Okay, okay.. just one glass, though. Is that alright?" He smiled back at her, "Fair enough... I think you'll want more once you get to know me." Emily faked a laugh as best she could. "Yep, I'm sure that's it." The servant returned with two glasses of the finest champagne. Tate handed a glass to Emily, then retrieved one for himself. He gave the servant a nasty glance. Emily was quick to catch that and made a mental note of it. Tate clinked his glass into hers and winked at her. "Cheers, Emily. Here's to the night.. may it be forever young." "Cheers," she replied, knowing this was her chance for an escape. Tate lifted the champagne to his lips and let it flow onto his taste-buds, savoring every bit. He loved the taste of expensive champagne. As Emily took a sip of the champagne, she stepped back into somebody and spilled the glass all over herself. "Oh my goodness! I can't believe this!" Emily acted incredulous. She sneered at the man behind her, but he just shrugged. Her plan was working to perfection. Tate rolled with uncontrollable laughter. "A bit clumsy, are we?" "Ha ha, very funny," she responded. Before she could slip away, the unthinkable happened. Tate called everyone's attention to her. "Ladies and gentlemen, dogs and cats, may I have your attention please? I said, MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION? AHEM!" Tate yelled out to all the guests. "This fine young lady here with the hazel eyes. Emily. Emily Roezell. Now she knows how to party. Here I thought I'd be bored to tears with dull conversation and political drama, but Emily has shown me that there is hope after all for Highholm parties." The room started to buzz with hushed questions. Several guests had quizzical looks on their faces. Emily wanted to hide but everyone was staring at her. So damn close, she thought. "Pipe down, people!" Tate shouted. "As I was saying... let's take Emily's lead. Everyone grab a drink and splash it on yourself or someone else. LET'S GET CRAZY!!!" Tate shrieked as he grabbed a couple more drinks and splashed them on himself. Emily couldn't help but laugh as champagne rained down around them. Unfortunately, none of the other guests participated in this festivity. Emily winked at him and made her escape. Tate threw his arms up in the air, "You people are insufferable." "Enough of the antics, boy. When are you going to learn your place and grow the hell up?" Tate spun around to see his father, Benjamin Montclaire. He glared at Tate with his arms crossed. He was far from pleased with this spectacle of debauchery. "C'mon, father. I only wanted to have some fun." "This is neither the time nor place. You know how important this night is to me. Show some respect." Tate nodded in silence. His father nodded back and walked away. Tate was seething inside. He didn't appreciate being scolded and disrespected in public. He stormed off angrily and walked right into Stella Poole-Corbet, sending her crashing to the floor. "Watch where you're going, young man!" Stella cried out. "Oh shut up, Stella," Tate retorted with zero remorse. Then he moved away from the scene and sulked in the back of the room with another fancy drink.